


The Day We Greet

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adrenaline, Banter, Flying Sex, Getting off on how much partner trusts them, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: “Come fly with me,” Poe says, to see Finn’s eyes shine.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	The Day We Greet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CypressSunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/gifts).



> Written for CypressSunn in the 2020 Smut4SMut Exchange! Title as ever from Vienna Teng's "Level Up"

The nice thing about peace is the lack of near death experiences. Poe… doesn’t mind skimming flirtatiously close by death, trading the occasional quick kiss, but he’s glad to have escaped its embrace so far, having much better arms to warm him now. 

The bad thing about peace is the lack of adrenaline, except for the frustrated sort, the kind that circles around to nowhere but palpitations and nausea. The kind that beats in Poe’s temples like an angry drum, while the representatives of various factions of the re-coalescing New Restored Republic squabble and bicker. 

Not for the first time, Poe wishes for a clear-walled cockpit in a quick and wiggly little fighter and the ability to fix everything by blowing things up. 

His commlink beeps, then, as he’s crouching outside the main meeting hall with his back pressed to the wall and his hands sunk in his hair, and for an angrily throbbing moment he considers ignoring it. But it beeps again, and it might be someone he actually wants to hear from, so after one more breath he grabs and thumbs it.

Finn’s infinitely-welcome voice spills into his ear. “ _Finn to General Dameron_?”

“General Finn,” Poe replies, feeling distress melt off him like gravity falling away. Not for the first time he thinks about how nice it would be to call Finn, ‘General Dameron,’ in turn. “Please give me anything else to do than be here.” But of course then he remembers once again, he can’t ask Leia to officiate anymore.

“Oh, good,” Finn says, and Poe can hear him smiling. “Come meet me at Hangar Three? We found something for you.”

“On my way.” Poe pops to his feet, ignoring the twinges in his calves and in his heart, and starts jogging towards freedom and Finn.

* * *

He finds Finn out behind the assigned hangar, reading from a flimsy as he buffs a little gray slug of a ship. Poe could almost laugh, and when Finn looks up and shines that smile at him, he has to chuckle for pure unsullied happiness as he asks, “What’s this?”

“Got you a printing machine,” Finn says proudly, and that skids Poe to a stop as laughter fountains up out of him, making him press one hand to each of their chests as he laughs until he has to gasp as he squints up at Finn’s confused eyebrows.

“You’ve been hanging out with the pilots too much,” Poe wheezes, and adds, “Think you mean, ‘sewing machine’,” as he turns to look the thing over. It’s a one-seater, built for someone a bit larger than the average humanoid, but its controls are gleaming and it should split the air with relative ease. 

“You all and your specialized terminology,” Finn replies haughtily, pressing his hand over Poe’s on his chest. “It came in with that consignment of small craft two days ago, and Rose said it looked pretty fast. And I thought you could use a chance, you know, to get off the ground for a bit.”

Finn glances down as he says this, then up through his eyelashes, and Poe wants to wrap his fingers behind Finn’s neck, his arms around his strong shoulders, and kiss him thoroughly. So he does, and feels Finn gasp a little, feels his lips curve and part as he tilts his head into Poe’s grasp and kisses him back, for a long lovely moment warmer than the sunshine.

They pull back to look at each other, to breathe the same air. “Come fly with me,” Poe says, to see Finn’s eyes shine.

* * *

It’s the best kind of tight fit as Poe wedges himself between Finn’s spread thighs, tugs the belt over them, and pulls down the canopy. Little tingles of anticipation run up and down his skin, Finn’s breath brushing fast and warm over his nape. “Are you sure—?” Finn asks for the third or fifteenth time as Poe spreads his hands out over the controls, checking them out. The usual set, but they’re arranged differently, just enough of a challenge to spice things up.

Instead of useless words, Poe tips his head back, resting his shoulders and the whole line of his back against Finn, and feels Finn’s breath stutter as he brushes his lips along Finn’s jawline. “This is perfect,” he murmurs, smiling upwards, watching Finn’s smile spread sideways as he looks from the corners of his eyes down at Poe, and shakes his head just a cm or three. 

Poe grins wider and rolls himself upright, pressurizing the cockpit as he grips the throttle as suggestively as he can. Finn sighs gratifyingly into his hair, and Poe feels the gravity drop away even before he starts her up.

Up, and climbing, into the wide blue-grey sky, as Finn’s hands fold firmly around Poe’s hips and Poe shoves the throttle straight to maximum. “Don’t you want to test it out first?” Finn asks, lips brushing electric tingles against Poe’s ear.

“That’s what I’m doing!” Poe replies, mostly to be obnoxious, and wins a deep little huff that makes him grin till his cheeks ache. He drives the little ship harder, feeling her rattling around them rise in frequency, vibrating all through them. He remembers the first time he got off to the buzz of a ship in flight, and makes a note to tell Finn that story in bed later as he laughs against the crush of rising G’s and feels Finn’s chest heave against his back. 

The first sonic boom rattles Poe’s bones in the best way, shakes a whoop free out of him, and Finn bellows a moment later, vibrating through him countercurrent to the ship’s fine shivering. “What was _that?_ ” Finn calls as if they’re not crushed together, voice engorged with excitement.

“Sound barrier,” Poe calls back, and guns her harder. The ship leaps under his hands, as excited as he is to stretch out the kinks and run at her gallop. Up and up and the sky is thinning above them, stars twinkling through the deepening blue, and another, smaller yet deeper boom as they double their speed. Finn’s arms clamp around Poe’s chest, and the tight hug presses even more air out of him, making dizziness dance at the edges of his awareness, making him so hard he aches inside his trousers. Poe whoops inside the sensory rush and does some barrel-rolls for sheer delight, to make Finn’s arms tighten around him and Finn’s breath stream across his ear as Finn presses their cheeks together and gasps over and over and hangs on.

Up through atmosphere into space, out of friction and past the satellites, and Poe lets himself loose now, weaving and spinning like there’s a whole fleet of obstacles, to feel this little ship dance for them, to make Finn shiver and clutch him. “You trust me?” He shouts into the cockpit, to feel Finn vibrate with the certainty he still sometimes can’t believe, to hold his breath inside his sweetly aching ribs and wait for Finn to gasp and tell him.

“Since the moment I saw you,” Finn murmurs, lips stroking his ear, and it’s even more, even better, even more wonderful than Poe was expecting. He whips his face to the side just long enough to smear a kiss across Finn’s cheek, jerks the throttle tight, and dives down into the atmosphere again, sending fire streaking across the canopy. Finn _screams_ and Poe shouts from the bottom of his lungs and slams the brakes so hard the whole ship shudders like she can orgasm as they streak down to the cloud layer. Poe spins her to bleed velocity and whirls her down to land neat and still on a cloud and hover there, sending the lightest little puffs of vapor curling off into the sky.

Finn is already clutching at Poe’s shoulder, his cheek and chin, puffing harshly in his ear, and Poe scrabbles at the belt latch as he squirms around, getting a thigh over Finn’s, riding the gloriously obvious bump in his trousers. The belt springs free and Poe flings himself around, flings his thighs around Finn’s waist and meets him in a hard deep kiss, lips tingling against lips, Finn’s hand urgent on his nape and pushing down his back and up under his jacket as they squirm together.

“Poe,” Finn gasps over, into Poe’s mouth, and moans so deep Poe feels it in his chest, and adds, “showoff,” which makes Poe laugh into the kiss as he reaches between them, clawing Finn’s belt buckle open, unsnapping his trouser closures. Poe’s tingling hot all over, skin prickling against the press of his clothes, the barriers between his skin and Finn’s, and if he can’t have them both naked at least they can have — _there_ , Finn’s cock hot and full against his palm, warmer and sweeter to touch than even the throttle. Finn’s breath hitches and his fingers clutch Poe’s hair, pulling it tight, and Poe gasps and Finn runs sharp teeth across his bottom lip and a clever hand around his waist and hip and into his trousers, unfastening them as well, pressing his fingers between Poe’s as he gathers both their cocks together, and the shock of sensation jolts through them, each others’ echoes bouncing and redoubling as they shudder together.

Lust and adrenaline fizzing through his veins better than liquor, Poe moans his delight and Finn groans into him, buzzing down his nerves, lighting him up inside. Finn always makes everything brighter; Poe can see him even though his eyes are shut tight, through all his other senses, hearing Finn’s voice on every breath, drinking him in in delving kisses, pressed to him chest to chest, heart to heart, cock to cock. Poe laughs a little at the thought, meshing his fingers more firmly with Finn’s, and Finn hums a question mark and pulls back a little. Poe lunges in, groaning under a harder stroke, but Finn dodges him, breaking the kiss, forcibly slowing their hands.

Poe groans protest, deliberately fluttering his eyes as they open, and catches Finn’s flaring round, his smile tilting just perfectly, whatever he sees in Poe’s face answering his question; Finn’s the one who pulls Poe back into the kiss, dragging on his hair hard enough for the sweetest burn. Poe laughs again, he can’t help it, he’s overflowing with happiness, and Finn laughs in answer, tingling his lips, laughs into gasping. Poe shifts impossibly closer, feeling Finn tensing all over from the fingers in his hair to his stuttering breath to his balls tightening up against Poe’s, and moans lavishly at the feeling, pushing their strokes faster, luxuriating in every tiny shiver and huff as Finn comes over their joined hands, his lips shivering against Poe’s.

And now everything’s slicker and hotter and Finn’s still gasping the most beautiful little moans but he doesn’t stop moving for a moment and it’s only a few more moments until Poe crushes his cry into their kiss as he crackles from that incandescent center out to every last bit of him. He’s noisier about it than Finn, he can’t not be loud, fountaining with pleasure, and Finn presses his wide tender smile to Poe’s cheek and rides it out as Poe jerks and pulses in his hold. 

Every height has its fall, but Poe doesn’t mind sinking from that apogee the little distance to sitting on Finn’s sturdy thighs, draped over him, head dropped to his shoulder. “Wow,” he mutters into Finn’s chin, feeling the sleek shift of his skin, “Felt that out to the ends of my hair.”

Humming in answer, Finn pets Poe’s hair as he eases their fingers apart, and Poe makes himself sit back a few breaths before he’d like to, pulls his arm from around Finn’s shoulders to rummage in a pocket, looks up just in time to see his fastidious Finn’s mouth turn down into a full little frown. “Oh, don’t tell me —“

“It’s perfectly clean,” Poe parries, pulling out a rag he hasn’t actually used yet. Finn regards it suspiciously as Poe scrubs off his own fingers and then reaches for Finn’s hand to wipe his much more slowly and sensually. For a moment he looks like he wants to parry, and then he looks like he’s fighting a smile, and then the smile wins and his eyes crinkle as he laughs and Poe’s heart hurts with happiness. 

“So you like this ship, huh?” Finn says instead, as they start putting each other back together. Poe likes that they can without even getting in each other’s way, that they know the ways into and out of each other’s clothes so well.

And he loves this little ship, as she purrs gently around them. “Yeah, I like her.” Poe looks up at Finn’s lowered eyes as he deliberately adds, “And I love you for finding her for me.” 

Finn looks up, eyes wide and dark and deep enough to drown in, like he always does when Poe tosses out an ‘I love you’ with effortful casualness. “I must love you too,” Finn replies, a smirk edging his lips, “Even though I wasn’t expecting your test run to be so terrifying.”

“Hey!” Poe pretends to pout, and wiggles up across Finn’s lap. “We were perfectly safe! I was in control the whole time!”

“That’s the terrifying part,” Finn replies, tugging the rag from Poe’s hand to give his fingers a last scrub, and reaching across Poe to shove it into the pocket where he knows Poe stores stuff to be tossed later. Poe takes a completely coincidental deep breath.

Finn sets a hand on Poe’s thigh, stroking the length of it, hip to knee, and Poe completely forgets what retort he was brewing up as Finn looks at him, into him, and deliberately enjoys touching him, as he enjoys being touched. “I’m glad you like it,” Finn says softly, pushing that hand up Poe’s side, over his heart and into his open collar, gentle fingers on his throat and then under the chain of his mother’s ring.

 _I like everything you give me,_ Poe thinks, knowing it’s sappy and lovestruck and not entirely true, and then thinks firefight-quickly of three things in succession: Finn’s fingers so near his mother’s ring, BB-8 not here to record the moment for ever, Leia smacking the back of his head for missing this opportunity. 

So when Finn pulls his hand away, and takes a breath Poe knows he’s going to use to point out that they should be getting back, Poe catches his wrist in one hand, and grabs the chain with the other. “Finn,” Poe says, and his voice wobbles, and he takes a breath, bites his lip, and pulls the chain off over his head as he swallows hard. “I want to give this, my mother’s ring, to you. I’ve been wanting to give it to you for awhile. For when—”

“When I marry you?” Finn’s eyes are shining, brighter than stars. 

“Yes,” Poe says, with utter fervor, and watches Finn’s smile bloom across his face.

“I think I’m supposed to say that,” Finn tells him, and Poe laughs and nods wildly. “Yes, Poe. Definitely, yes.” He folds his hand around Poe’s, around the ring, and curves the other to Poe’s cheek, and Poe is already leaning forward. And they kiss to seal it, surrounded by the sky.


End file.
